


My Love, My Life

by LLReid



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, djin, dyslexic writer, havenfall’s finest, jersey devil, like no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: “Smutty gay fanfic taught you how to flirt?”Mackenzie is entertained by her drunk girlfriend whilst Havenfall’s Finest hang out at the bowling alley on a Friday night.
Relationships: Mackenzie Hunt/Main Character, Mackenzie Hunt/Zoe Shields
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	My Love, My Life

“Enjoying the view?”

The teasing sound of Grace’s voice drew Mackenzie’s attention away from her girlfriend, Zoe. Across the bowling alley in the small arcade she was involved in a heated and very drunken Air Hockey tournament with Annabelle, JD, and Gwen, whilst Vanessa kept score — yet Zoe still managed to be the most radiant person in the room as far as the alpha was concerned.

“I was staring again, wasn’t I?”

“Lil bit, sheriff,” the teenager smirked. She and Zoe had the same eyes, a brilliant shade of blue that strangers frequently commented on and was so vibrant it could be seen clearly from all the way across the room, but that was where the resemblance stopped. Were it not for the eyes it would have been difficult to guess they were sisters at all. Zoe was so pale that she practically glowed beneath the black lights in the arcade, whereas Grace had sallow skin. Zoe was small and extremely thin, whereas Grace was a few inches taller and a little heavier. Zoe was completely anti-fashion and cosmetics, whereas Grace was the typical midwestern girly-girl. They were opposites in every way.

“Force of habit.” Mackenzie smiled as the girl sat beside her at the bar. She was still too young to drink, but the coke in a frosted glass bottle that Zoe had bought her had been keeping her busy.

“I don’t think I’ve seen her have this much fun since before our parents died. She’s always been kind of a loner, you know? We both have.”

Mackenzie hummed in agreement before draining the last sip out of her bottle of beer. She knew that Zoe had always kept to herself before becoming embroiled in supernatural business, she could vividly remember her as the freshman who barely spoke a single word to anyone in the year that they had been in High School at the same time before she graduated. No matter what Zoe told other people, she knew that it was not because she particularly enjoyed the solitude. It was because she had tried to blend into the world before, and people had continued to disappoint her. The world is full of people who think anything different is automatically synonymous with wrong, so it would have been too easy to say that she had felt invisible. Instead, she had felt painfully visible to the vultures that were small town midwesterners, and simultaneously entirely ignored by them. For years she had been so lost in her sadness that she had no idea how visible it had been to everyone who so much as looked at her.

She, herself, had been somewhat of a lone-wolf until Zoe had ran into her that one night at the lake. She’d had many close acquaintances but very few friends until that point. Inside her head she hadn’t really understood the point of having friends, of having a pack. Her inner idealist had fantasised frequently and had been content just to live with a woman, eat with her, sleep with her, walk down the street with her. Until really getting to know Zoe she hadn’t particularly wanted conversation, or to go anywhere except the diner or work or on her daily runs through the woods. She still didn’t understand most t.v. shows and continued to feel foolish paying money to go into a crowded movie theatre and sit with other people she didn’t know only to share their emotions. Yet parties no longer sickened her to her core, as they once had. She had once hated the game-playing, the dirty play, the flirting, the amateur drunks, the bores — and now hanging out at Razi’s on a Friday night with the whole motley crew had become the norm, and she looked forward to it every week.

“You make her happy,” Grace added.

“Is this you giving me your blessing to date your sister?,” Mackenzie chuckled.

“Something like that.” She took a long sip out of her coke and gave her a smile. “Not that you need it, obviously. All I’m saying is that she’s been through a lot and she had to grow up super fast. It’s...it’s nice to see her this happy and actually acting like someone in their twenties for a change. I know you know she didn’t get through everything undamaged, but I can see her learning to live with it...I can see her wanting to live with it. Since you two started dating it’s like she’s realising that, otherwise, the damage would be all she is.”

The wolf nodded as a small smile flitted across her face and her attention was drawn back towards her girlfriend across the room, the bond between them swelling with pride as she was victoriously span around in Annabelle’s arms after the pair of them won their match. Davies and Gwen were dramatically sprawled across the floor commiserating their loss as Razi, Diego, Damien, and Vanessa all cheered and laughed hysterically.

Even though she hadn’t been close to Zoe until she’d bumped into her at the lake, having grown up in the same place she knew that what Grace was saying was true. Zoe was like a completely different person from the girl she’d been forced to become after losing both of her parents and then her grandma only a few years later, after becoming Grace’s legal guardian and being lumped with all the responsibilities of true adulthood only two weeks after her eighteenth birthday.

Mackenzie, herself, was an entirely different woman than she’d been before, too. She’d been the type who’d always seen her worst self when she looked in the mirror, she’d never felt like she’d quite been enough. Having someone else who was able to break down her walls and get close enough to tell her she was wrong, someone she trusted, had transformed her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. To know that something right had happened, and to know that it had happened not through luck or command but simply because it was right.

If there was one thing she’d learned, it was: that all everyone wants was everything to be okay, her constant need to fix things didn’t make her as unique as she had once believed that it did. She hadn’t even wished so much for fantastic or marvellous or outstanding, before. Once upon a time she would have happily settled for okay, because most of the time, okay was enough. But since being bumped into that night at the lake, things had naturally become fantastic and marvellous and outstanding without her really even realising that they were.

“Mac, we won!,” Zoe giggled as she appeared at her side, and instead of taking the free bar stool on her left side just went ahead and sat herself up on the bar. A sure sign she was drunk enough to be in for one hell of a hangover thanks to Davies insisting that they could make the best cocktails in the world. “And now JD owes me and Annabelle free pizza every Friday night for the next twenty years, at least.”

“Is that your subtle way of telling me Davies plans on robbing the pizzeria blind every week, sweetheart?,” she teased, whilst stuffing a jalapeño popper from the basket of drunk food between her and Grace into her mouth on her behalf. Zoe seemed oblivious to the fact she had the alcohol tolerance of an infant, so Mackenzie was absolutely no stranger to practically force feeding and water boarding her to stave off hangovers. It was one thing to fall in love and another to feel someone else fall in love with you, too, and to feel a responsibility toward that love. Sobering her up wasn’t the rotten work it would have been had it been anyone else on the receiving end.

Icy blue eyes widened and her glasses slipped down her nose a little. Secretly, Mackenzie had always found it adorable when she’d push them back up with her middle finger — and even more so when she was tipsy. “Oh shit...it’s literally Pizzagate.”

Both she and Grace snorted.

“Good luck with this,” the teenager giggled as she rose to her feet. “I’m gonna go find my girlfriend and hope she’s way more sober than yours.”

“Have a good night, Grace.”

“These are so good, Mac,” Zoe groaned, which was endlessly endearing to Mackenzie. She knew that only drunk Zoe liked jalapeño poppers, whilst sober she insisted she hated them despite the fact she could happily consume two or three orders by herself with a drink or two in her system. Mackenzie knew better than to argue with her, so any time she drank she just quietly placed the order at the bar and waited to watch the magic unfold.

“They really are you’re favourite food, huh?,” she smirked.

“Damn right!”

She huffed, thoroughly amused and vindicated, and had to bite down on her lip to keep from fully bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter. Zoe was a giddy, giggly drunk...and somehow she still managed to be the loveliest person in the room despite her intoxication. She couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol because all alcohol did was show people in their truest form, alcohol can't talk. It just sits there. It can't even get itself out of the bottle. Zoe was just a cinnamon roll.

“You’re staring at me,” Mackenzie smirked.

“It’s a habit that I have absolutely no intentions of attempting to break. You good with that?”

“You know I am.” She laughed, whilst brushing a stray strand of coppery brown hair out of her face. The yellow hydroflask filled with ice cold water was pressed into her hands next, which she accepted without any trouble at all. 

“When I’m with you, there is nowhere else I'd rather be. And I am a person who always wants to be somewhere else,” Zoe slurred.

The dorky smile on Mackenzie’s face only grew bigger at the drunken compliment. She, like most other people, was very rarely who other people wanted her to be or expected her to be. In the past she had found she very rarely lived up to her words. And since people knew her primarily through her words, there were oh so many ways she had disappointed in the past. It was incredibly refreshing to feel like she was more than enough.

“Your compliments are works of art.”

“Remember in high school how everyone in our school had after school activities? Mine was going home, eating dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets whilst listening to My Immortal on repeat and reading Swan Queen fanfic on Wattpad, that’s how I refined my craft.”

She didn’t even attempt to hold back her laughter at that, her complete and utter adoration showing clearly. Zoe was both the source of her happiness and the only one she wanted to share it with. “Smutty gay fanfic written by thirteen year olds taught you how to flirt?”

“We’re together right now and you just said my compliments were art, so it must’ve worked. Like, there were all these moments I genuinely didn’t think I’d survive the shit show that was my life to actually have a relationship like the ones I’d read about. I didn’t even know if I wanted to survive it. And then I survived...and you make me happy I did.” Zoe’s eyes scanned her face as a shaky breath escaped from between her lips. “It is very hard to stay alive just for your own sake, you know. I did it for Grace for so long but I genuinely wouldn’t have cared if I died. It is very hard to stare into the mirror day after day whilst completely numb without starting to see familiar faces staring back everywhere. It turns your heart into a purposeless muscle...but you gave me purpose. You saved my life.”

“Zoe...”

“You did. I'm typically not a very happy person," Zoe told her between sips of her water. “For so long all I could do was trick myself into thinking I was...but I really am happy now. I’m not just faking.”

Gently, Mackenzie pulled her closer her. Zoe leaned her head into hers, and Mac leaned her head into Zoe’s. It was like they were dancing cheek to cheek. Revolving slowly, eyes closed, heartbeats in measure, nature’s hum. It felt like it lasted the length of an old eighties love song, and then they stopped, kissed, and the alpha’s heart stayed there, just like that.

Mackenzie wondered what it was about the moment two people fall in love? How could such a small measure of time that they’d been together somehow contain such enormity? She suddenly realised why so many people believed in déjà vu, why people believed they'd lived a thousand past lives, because there was no possible way that the years she’d spent on the earth could possibly encapsulate what it was she was feeling towards Zoe at any given moment. The moment a person fell in love felt like it had multiple centuries stacked behind it, generations — all of them strategically rearranging themselves so that this precise, remarkable intersection could somehow happen. In her heart, in her bones, no matter how silly she knew it was, she felt that everything had somehow been leading to this, all the secret arrows had been pointing here, the universe and time itself crafted this long ago, and she was just now beginning to realise it. She was just arriving at the place she was always meant to be; in a bowling alley filled with supernatural creatures, with her drunken mate sprawled across an ancient bar eating junk food. The world, at that moment, was only them, and for one night at least, Havenfall remained peaceful.


End file.
